Species
Daemons The number of species of daemons in Duskvale is nearly infinite. However, all lesser demon-kin share two things in common: all can manipulate fire (to a certain degree) and all call “Hell” their home. The following are some archetypes of lesser daemons common to the machinations of man: -Daeva: The most common form of daemon. Daeva are able to summon weapons and armor from Hell, but it is usually only slightly above the quality of human-made tools. Daeva can become powerful in their old age, but their position as strong knights, soldiers, or mercenaries makes it so they often die young. -Charontes: Charontes are demons who live only to consume all that they possibly can. They are most common in the far, unexplored reaches of the world. Charontes rarely befriend anything; including other charontes. -Succubi: A succubus is a master shape-shifter daemon. They are all women (see Incubi for male counterparts) and often hold great political power because of their seductive abilities. Some succubi have the ability to fly. -Incubi: Male counterparts of succubi. Often in similar positions to their female counterparts, but the two rarely get along. Incubi exhibit a better natural strength than succubi, but are often less cunning. -The Malachai: The most powerful daemon alive on Earth. Able to bend the will of all other daemon to his own. Also capable to summoning impure armor and weapons from Hell itself via his mana. This armor is quite durable; comparable only to some of the best dwarven or draconic armor. The Malachai is to be feared and respected both on the ground and in the air. There can only be two Malachai alive at any given time: a father and a son. The elder Malachai will always attempt to kill his son in order to gain power. The Malachai are conceived in violence (rape), raised violently, and made to die violently. -Jinns: Common to Middle-Eastern and African regions. These daemon enjoy toying with humans and control powerful stores of mana capable to reducing entire cities. Not commonly destructive. -Gorgons: Women-like demons that have wings and snakes for hair. Have the unique ability to petrify anything that gazes upon them with their mana. Usually master shape-shifters. ' ' Dragon-Kin -Half-Dragons: Humans born with dragon’s blood in their veins. Often capable of supernatural feats of strength and agility. Some even develop dragon-like scales that improve their endurance, wings for flight, and the ability to breathe fire. -Dragons: Dragons are massive, ancient beings of an unknown origins. Lately their populations seem to have been culled significantly by humans, but rumors are spreading across the world that their power is returning. Dragons are to be feared for their sheer size, strength, speed, and wit. Dragons come in all forms... one should be careful when approaching an unknown dragon. -Draconic Priests: Draconic priests are usually humans that believe that dragons are deities to be praised; not monsters to be destroyed. If anyone is able to work alongside or summon a dragon, it is a draconic priest. Almost all of these men/women have MASSIVE stores of mana. Human -Humans are by far the most populated species in Duskvale. They exhibit an ingenuity that keeps them alive even in the face of the grave dangers around them. Not all humans are aware of supernatural beings among them, but those who are rarely enjoy the company. There exists great enmity between humans, vampires, werewolves, and dragons especially. ' ' Vampires Vampires are blood-sucking predators of the night. Most often feeding on humans, vampires possess a unique niche in the world that is unlike any other: they are the master predators of any environment. With all of the adaptability of humans, intelligence of daemons, and the strength of young lycans, vampires are able to innovate and expand logic and power to new heights. Recently, vampire covens have come under attack by organized lycans as the two races vie to control Europe. -Pure-Bloods: The pure-blooded vampire is the stereotypical archetype of most vampire species. Pure-bloods often have strong, regal bloodlines and are the most likely to subjugate or manipulate humans and other vampires. Of all the vampire species, only pure-bloods are affected by a bloodlust that becomes so uncontrollable it eventually drives them to the brink of insanity or beyond. Pure-bloods are the apex predators of their environment in most cases; some even being ancient enough to manhandle dragons. -Blood Dragons: Blood Dragons are vampires who have, at least once in their life, consumed the blood of a draconic being. This blood, unlike human blood, is so filled with powerful mana that it manifests physical alterations in the vampire who consumes it. These alterations always include major boosts to the vampires already impressive physical capabilities, but sometimes include the abilities similar to half-dragons. Blood Dragons are to be feared even by young pure-bloods. If a pure-blood consumes dragons blood, he/she is no longer a pure-blood (thus neither are any children said vampire may have). -Bajangs: Bajangs are all female vampires that have significant experience in shape-shifting. They use subtle mana abilities to alter their appearance and can sometimes be mistaken for succubi by ignorant humans. Bajangs are often in the emply of a pure-blood or a coven as they make excellent spies or political gambits. -Half-Bloods: Half-Bloods are abominations of the vampire world that the Pure-Bloods often fight to eliminate. Half-Bloods are half human, half vampire beings that exhibit abilities similar to vampire younglings. These slight boosts in physical prowess make half-bloods excellent military pieces. -Daywalkers: Daywalkers are vampires that are unaffected by sunlight. Usually daywalkers are Pure-Bloods who have grown powerful enough to negate the powers of the sun itself. They are considered their own species, though, because subtle mutations in the iris and skin make them appear to be normal humans if their fangs are hidden. ' ' Werewolves Werewolves themselves are massive canine creatures ranging anywhere from 7-12 feet in height. Their strength is unparalleled in the Duskvale world and can only be matched in intensity by a large dragon. Werewolves are not sentient beings, but (quite literally) mad dogs that hunt, breed, and fight like wolves. Werewolves plague all of Europe and parts of the americas, but none have yet been sighted in Eastern Asia. Vampires and werewolves have a great enmity between them as vampires used to subjugate the ignorant creatures before lycans evolved and began winning battles against the overpowered vampire covens.. Beware the woods at night... -Lycanthropes: Lycanthropes are an evolved form of werewolves. They are a hybrid between a human and a werewolf created by sadistic, vampire-imposed interbreeding between the two species. Lycanthropes have the ability to change between human and wolf form at will (moonlight not needed) but are always smaller than their werewolf brethren (the largest being only 7 feet tall). Lycans, even in human form, possess a strong endurance and controlled strength that is outmatched bar for bar by pure-blooded vampires only. For this reason lycans are a growing concern of pure-blooded vampires and many are hunted until driven into hiding. Lycans alone are able to calm werewolves and lead them into a fight. -Hellhounds: Similar to werewolves but with increased physical strength and the ability to manipulate fire. Hellhounds are the tools of vampire pure-bloods and daemons. ' ' Lesser Angels Lesser angels reflect their daemon counterparts fully. For every bit of blood-soaked anger, greed, or insanity the demon-kin exhibit there is an angel who exhibits chastity, patience, and resolve. -Fallen Angels: Angels who have lost their wings and walk among humans. These creatures are still able to summon holy armor and weapons, but it is not as impressive as the seraphs. All exhibit supernatural physical abilities and endurance. -Seraphs: Seraphs are battle-hardened angels who exist to keep balance in the world. Demon-kin who grow too powerful may have to face a contingent of these beings in battle on a regular basis. Seraphs are able to fly, teleport, communicate telepathically, and summon unrivaled sets of holy armor from the heavens. This said, some daemon are able to defy even these powerful guardians to spit in the face of god himself. -The Chayot: The Chayot is Holy answer to the Malachai. The sole-purpose of the Chayot is to attempt to dissuade the Malachai from his violent tendencies, but to never end the bloodline altogether (this is to maintain balance). The Chayot is, for all intensive purposes, an untouchable divine being. His/her word is questioned only by the Malachai. In all of human history the two have never fought ot the death, but it is believed that such a battle would be cataclysmic.